When Marth And Roy Meet
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: Not sure what to call it, humor? Oh well. This is from what I imagine when Marth Lowell and Roy met. Please R and Review! No flames. Like a certain Astral Lynx.


When Marth And Roy Met  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
  
  
------------------------------------  
  
This is from my point of view when Marth and Roy met. Right now Marth is 14 and Roy is 12.  
  
"Father, why must I go?" Roy asked stubbornly putting his cape on. "Because, my son, Altea needs help. Make sure your respectful to the King AND to his son. Do you hear me?" Roy's father asked. "Yes, father..." Roy said. They then got on their horses and made their way from Pharae to Altea.  
  
Marth sat on the couch. "So dad, your summoning them here just to help fight the war?" The young blue haired boy asked. "Yes. Besides, Falchion would add to our strength. Now I want you to--" Marth interrupted his father. "Be nice to our Pharae visotors. I know father. You told me 50 times." A knock then came on the door. Jie Schin made his way to the door. "No, Jie. I've got it." The King told him. "As you wish your majesty." Jie Schin went back to...where ever he was before he went to the door. The King then opened the door. "Hello your majesty." Roy's father said and bowed. Roy just shook the King's hand. "HelloyourmajestyI'mgladtobehereandmynameisRoy." Roy said fastly. "Huh? Oh, well, ROY, come in and my son is sitting on the couch waiting for you." The King told him and walked into a room with Roy's father. Marth was on the couch reading a book when Roy came in. "Uh, knock knock?" Roy said, trying to grab the boy's attention. Marth closed his book and looked at him. "And I suppose I'm supposed to answer 'who's there?' " "No...just grabbing your attention." Roy said and sat in a chair across from Marth.  
  
*I can tell he's not very happy to see me.* Marth thought. "I'm gonna take a walk." Roy said and went into the garden. *Actually, I can tell he's not very happy at all to see any of us.* Marth thought once more.   
  
"Stupid Prince," Roy muttered to himself as he walked further into the garden. A man with a machine gun approached in front of Roy. "Who are you little boy?" The man asked. *I bet he's one of the gaurds.* Roy thought. "I'm Prince Marth... I...dyed my hair and got a new...style." Roy said, faking. "Well, we've been waiting for you, PRINCE!" The man said. Then a bunch of men surrounded Roy and cocked their machine guns. He gulped. Before they shot their guns one of the men fell over in pain. "Wha?" Roy asked himself as he saw behind him was Marth. "Haven't you learned never to believe people who are younger then me?" Marth asked, holding out his sword. *No way! That's Falchion!* Roy thought. He then drew out Sword of Seals from his shieth. "Come on Roy, let's beat these guys." Marth said. They all retrieted and ran away. "How did you--" Roy asked but didn't finish his sentance. "I followed you, knowing you'd run into the enemy." Marth said. "Pfft. I could've handled it. I'm not stupid! That's why I came here! To fight! Not to see some snoty prince!" Roy argued. Marth shrugged. "Your loss." He then went out of sight. "Roy! Roy!" The father yelled. "Lunch time!" The King yelled. Roy ran back into the castle, starving.  
  
After they ate lunch, a party was held for all the new fighters to help Altea. Not just Roy and his father, other people too. Roy's father grabbed a balloon. "Would you like a balloon, Roy?" His father asked. "Sure, then I'd like a rattle and a 'wowipop'. Actually I WOULD like a 'wowilpop.' " Roy said. "What about you prince Marth?" Roy's father asked, holding out a blue balloon. Marth looked at the king who was nodding yes fiercly. Marth took the balloon to be polite. "Th-thanks." While The king and Roy's father were talking, Marth popped the balloon with a needle. He was as bored as ever. Roy was kept busy by polishing his Sword Of Seals. *Man I'm bored. For a party, this isn't very fun.* Marth thought. He then went to his room.  
  
"Well, Roy. We'll be glad to have you on the army with your father." The King said. "My pleasure. I'm sure that dragoneand the army will be very easy to defeat." Roy's father told him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Review pweese. 


End file.
